30 Primeval Drabbles
by Safi-Ry-the-ninja-potato-queen
Summary: 30 drabbles about Primeval. I'm taking requests, and want you all to enjoy :D READ AND REVIEW!
1. He's here for me

Nick...?  
He's gone.

Abby's words broke my heart. My Nick, my Cutter was gone. But there was still someone holding my hand. It wasn't cutter.  
"It's okay, Jenny," someone said.

I still miss nick, i still love him, but someone, one very important person, will be there to see me through my pain.

Danny Quinn.


	2. She's gone

Why. It was all I could think. Why. Why her, why did she have to be not me. Why couldn't I die instead, it was my fault she was dead. Lovely, pretty, caring, Abby Maitland.

The last words I said to her were stupid. I told her I didn't care what she thought, when in truth, I did. I can imagine her in the water, alone, cold, lifeless, and it breaks my heart. Rex flies up to me, and he reminds me so much of her. He chirps, maybe wondering where Abby is. I put a tiny bit of food in front of him, and he takes it and flies off.

That's when I realised...

That I loved her. I loved Abigail Maitland, Not Caroline Steel, and it was my fault she was dead.

All my fault.


	3. I'm going to die

_I'm going to die. _

Surrounded by creatures to save my best friend and his wife. What happened to the fun in the job?

_I'm going to die._

Me and my stupid actions. I wasn't yet forty, for god's sake! I was only thirty-two!

_I'm going to die._

Well, at least it would save Cutter, Helen, Connor, Abby, Jenny and the rest off the world. I would die a hero.

_I'm going to die._

At least it would be quick. Probably not painless though.

_I'm_

It would be an interesting death. Torn apart by creatures from the past, and the future.

_Going_

But Cutter will go through the torture and probably blame himself, the idiot.

_To_

I wonder whether Helen really loved me? Probably not.

_Die._

It all goes black...

**So, Stephen's POV! I surprised myself, as I don't particularly like Stephen. Anyway, I have got back into primeval! *parties* YAY! Review please!**


	4. Fangirls and fanboys

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHH!

A scream pierced the air. Everyone came running into the control room, to see Connor being chased by a, well…a…a…

"Stop laughing and get them away from me!" Connor yelled frantically. You see, it wasn't a creature that was chasing him. It was a pack of…FANGIRLS!

"Oh look! Becker's here!" Screamed a fangirl happily. Soon enough, Connor, Becker, Danny and even Lester were being chased by fangirls, while Sarah and Abby were laughing. That was, until the fanboys came in. Now everyone was being chased.

Man-eating dinosaurs? Easy. One pack of fans? Now they're scared.

**Yay chappie 4! Like? Hate? Love? Virtual cookies to everyone who finds the doctor who reference :) Review please!**


	5. Rex

Rex stood upon the rafters. The alpha female had been out for a long time, and only the alpha male had been home. When she _had _been home, she was putting up twin resting places, in purple and blue, bought lots of playthings. But not for Rex.

Suddenly there was a bang as the front door opened, to reveal the alpha female and male, holding two baby humans. One with dark hair, and one with blonde hair. Rex suddenly realised. The alpha male and female had bred, and had a litter!

_Three weeks later_

_The two baby humans, "kits" Rex called them, were on the soft fluffy thing (more commonly known as a rug). Rex flew down to see them. The dark one had blue eyes, like the alpha female, while the other had brown eyes, like the alpha male. They were both female kits. As Rex was examining them, one reached out and pulled his tail. He chirped in annoyance and amusement. _

"_No, Nicole! Don't pull Rex!" Abby cried. Rex simply flew up to the rafters. He would never get humans. Ever._


	6. Nightmares

"ARGH! CONNOR! COOONNNNNOOOOOOOOORR!"

Abby Maitland woke up, drenched in sweat. She had woken up from another nightmare from her childhood. Connor came rushing in, to see Abby shaking her bed, obviously terrified.

"Hey, hey, hey, shh. It's ok Abs. It's in the past. He can't hurt you anymore-or Jack." Connor soothed. Abby hugged him.

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone, Con…" Abby said in a small voice.

"Course. That's what I'm here for, Abs. I'll look after you." Connor replied, returning the hug.

When Abby eventually fell asleep, she didn't have nightmares. Instead, she dreamt about herself, Rex, and…Connor.

**I am SO sorry guys. *ducks from flying objects being thrown from readers* I've been working on my Harry Potter stories. I've got something like 6 stories on the go now. I'm trying to finish my Tonks/Lupin drabbles first, so yeah. I'm on chapter 23. Also, I'm working on my new story! YAY! It's about Fred and George Weasley, and Safi Ry. Yup. Her life will be with the twins…well, Fred. Anyway, REVIEW! **

**LOVE YA ALL! Safi xox **


End file.
